THE BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: This is a hybrid story. Degrassi and Instant togther. Imagine what would happen then.
1. Chapter 2

THIS MY FIRST STORY.DGRASSI AND INSTANT STAR COMBINED 

THE BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S

CHAPTER 1

First thing in morning Jude walked through G-major with a cup of coffee in hand.She wondered what was gonna happen.She had a feeling that something big was going to happen.She saw Tommy over by the coffee machine talking to Kwest.She walked over slowly,putting a finger to her lips to silence Kwest when he spoted her.She walk up behind him and shouted."BOO"  
He said."quit playing harrison.Grown ups speaking here."he said waving a hand between Kwest and himself.Great way to start the day.It would only get worse.  
She wondered around aimlessly for a while.  
She heard a voice while she was in her own thoughts."Jude,Jude earth to Jude"Kwest said."WHAT" she said snapping at him.kwest said."Darius wants to see you in his office"  
"Great, I am going" she said eyeing him as she walked away.

She walk into Darius's office and,sat down."What's up"  
"Jude I have an assignment for you and, it a good one."he said.  
"I need you to go to a local school and pose as a studen and, study up"  
She look at him shocked."D i already have a school I am about to graduate actually."she said.  
"I know that Jude. it's for a benefit.A student at this school..." he flipped through some papers.  
"Degrassi well a student there died, and we want to have benfit concert to celebrate his life." he flipped through more papers.  
" James Yorke was his name.I need you to find out about the students. and this kid." he said point to a picture of a young boy.  
He only looked about seventeen and, he was dead that was horrible.  
She wanted to help celebrate the life of this kid.To let the world know that he was gone but, not forgotten.  
"No problem D."she said taking the packet from him.  
"What your not gonna fight with me one this.You are aware that you will have to go alone. None of the others can go this you for fear of discovery."he said.  
"I understand completely."she said heading for the door.  
She knew that this was gonna be the best this she ever did.She went out to the lobby and read over some of the materials.  
Tommy came over and plopped down next to her."Harrison are you reading?"he asked with a smirk.  
"Tommy this is serious stuff ok lets not play right now." she said shifting the other way.  
"Attitude much?" he said getting up to leave.Whatever she thought not caring how he felt. This was important.

Two days later she started school.She parked her car.Took a deep breath and got out.  
She dressed to fit in with"normal" teens. Which ment a mini shirt and a tube top and worst of all heels.She looked like a barbie gone wrong.  
She recalled her orders to make friends fit in and study the school.That's why she came to school at seven in the morning.She looked at the big light brown brick school with a sign i front that said dance fri at 6 all grades welcome.With Degrassi community school on the top.  
It was all real now nothin to do but, go in.  
She headed inside.She found that a lot of her classmates were already there.She followed the signes heading to the main office.  
Now that she was actually here she was nervous.She enter the office to find a tall blonde woman leaned over talking to the sercetry.  
She walked up the desk."Hi I am a new student here my name is Jude Harrison." She said.The blonde turned around I saw her face she was really beautiful in a mature womanly way.  
"Hello Miss Harrison I am the principal Miss H.I got the memo about you comming.Please follow me."she said leading the way to her office.  
After sitting she started."Miss Harrison I want you to know that I am happy you are here.I just want no interuptions here we have had to many already.So that is why I ask that you don't tell anyone who you really are.  
At that you use a false name.she said looking calmer now that she said that.  
"I understand Miss H.I want you to know that I agreed to this to help a worthy cause.I have intention of putting things out of order.  
Or causing any trouble.I want you to call me Kalynn kissedman from here on out."Jude said.  
"No problem Kalynn.here's your shedule and classroom map.I assigned a student to guide you I will call her in. In moment but first can I get your autograph for my son her is a big fan."she said smiling.  
Jude quickly signed her name to the magazine cover featuring her in boxing gloves.Miss H called in her student guide.  
"Emma Nelson this is a new student Kalynn Kissedman I am assigning you to show her the ropes here.Emma smiled at her.  
They left the office.jude was the first to speak.  
"So Emma do you like it here at Degrassi? Because I have a feeling I will"  
"It's ok i guess. I mean some bad has happened here but, the good memories out way the bad."emma said looking at a boy that walking by.  
"cool well where to first." jude said handing emma her shedule.emma looked it over."well you have all them same classes as i do.so we have calc first period.first let my show your locker and then we'll head to homeroom"  
she walking quickly down the hall.holding her bag tightly like she was afraid that someone would steal it.She seemed like a very nervous person.after they got all jude stuff into her locker.  
they headed to homeroom which was right down the hall.how convient.  
They entered the classroom and she noticed a few guys checking her out right away.half of her wanted to tell them where to get off but, the other half kinda liked it.she was the new girl no one knew anything about her and she could make up her whole past.this was gonna great.she sat down in the seat the teacher assigned her to.  
mrs colins-class we have a new student with us Kalynn stand up and tell class a little about yourself.  
jude-Hi i am kalynn Kissedman.I am from Vancouver I just moved here.and I am of course seventeen.jude said sitting down.  
miss colins-let's get down to business attendance.  
manny santos-here a girl with dark brown hair said in a bored voice.  
emma nelson-here emma said christopher smith-here said a cute guy over by the door.  
tobey iicasics-here said a kinda geeky looking boy in glasses.  
darcy-here a girl with dark brown hair said.  
and so on she was hardly awake by the time first period started.  
the classes were average here just like her other school.boring and well school like.  
she heard the bell launch thank god she thought she was gonna die of starvion.she ran for the caf.  
emma and her friend manny i think her name was entered laughing.  
emma-come on kalynn sit with us.  
jude join them. this kalynn thing was gonna take some getting used to.  
she had already had a teacher calling on her and she didn't answer. the teacher had called her kalynn.  
a few minutes later a guy joined them he sat next emma and kissed her.jude assumed this was her boyfriend she hoped that he was as friendly as emma and manny.  
emma-kalynn this is sean my boyfriend. sean this is kalynn she is new.  
sean-nice to meet you.he said stuffing a fry into his mouth.this didn't get a rise out jude she had hung and SME and they were way more gross.  
emma-sean where your manners?  
sean-WHAT i said hello.and i am hungery.  
jude-it's fine my ban...brother is much worse.she said catching herself before she mentioned SME.  
emma-i doubt that. she said give sean a look that made him stop eating.  
sean-what?  
emma-nothing.so do you miss your old school.  
jude-yea i really do but, you guys are so nice. i know i am gonna love it here much more.  
she said thinking of g-major and all that she was missing put frown on her face.she reallt missed tommy the last time they had talked all she did was yell at him for being himself.  
she looked down at her lunch wishing she had something better.  
she push around the um...food with her fork.emma interupped her thoughts.  
emma-yeah you should pack a lunch the food is kinda um...bad.she said laughing just a lil.  
jude-yea i will remeber that.she glanced around the caf.spying something odd.  
little tommy q standing in the doorway of the caf.leaning agianst the wall staring at her.  
jude-hey excuse me i need to um...use the restroom.she got up walk towards tommy.what was he doing here.didn't D tell him i was going in under cover.  
When she finally reached him she looked at him like he was crazy.  
jude-what are you doing here?you could blow my cover.  
tommy-jude you didn't really think i would let thing stay the way the they were the last time i saw you.  
jude-me neither but, what if someone notices you? that would blow my cover.  
tommy-plz if you get a diehard fan that will blow your cover anyway. might as well enjoy my company while you can i am a busy man. i took time out of...he stopped talking and enter the caf with her on his heels.  
tommy-so this is what a highschool caf looks like huh?nothing special.  
get out of here.-jude hissed at him.  
tommy-might as well eat while i am here.he said as walked over to the set she had left.and flipped the chair next to it flipped around struddled it backward.he picked up her sandwich and took a bite before she could say a word.  
she sat down turning beat red.  
jude-everyone this tommy a friend of mine.  
manny-hi i am manny.tommy sallowed.  
tommy-hi tom quincey nice to meet you manny.  
emma-are you tommy q from boyz attack? she asked looking shocked.  
tommy-yea that me.he said as if it was nothing for the new girl have an ex-boy band memeber just show up at school to have lunch with her.  
emma-well it's really nice to meet you.umm...how do you know kalynn?  
tommy-she runs errand for g-major the studio i work for.she told me today was \  
her first day at new school.i thought she might need some support so i s stopped by.he said taking another bite.  
emma-oh cool well can i have your autograph?  
sean-and can you do me a favor i heard you produce jude harrison can you get me her autograph. i am a huge fan.jude almost had to put a hand over her mouth at that one.  
but so much for tommy's theory. sean was a fan and didn't know i was me.  
tommy eyed jude as he signed the autograph as if to says gods these kids are dumb.  
tommy-sure i have a in with her it should be no problem at all he said eyeing jude agian.  
he finished up jude's sandwich and got up to leave.  
sean-when will you bring it?  
tommy-i will have it for you by tommorrow. i am planning to see her later.  
and i would miss lunch with you guys tommorrow for anything.kalynn walk me out.  
by the time they reached the car tommy was in stitches.giggling so hard.  
jude-real funny hahaha.she said with enough force tommy stopped laughing.  
tommy-so what do you wanna do tonight?  
jude-i want dinner and you'd better bring a lot of money cause you ate my lunch.  
and i am gonna be real hungry.  
tommy-fine. said kissing her and hopping in the car.he left. she turned around spotting a guy she didn't know a few feet away.  
hey jude. he said.  
jude-i am sorry you must be mistaken my name is kalynn.  
sure you are and i am robert redford. the guy said laughing.  
jude-well its nice to meet you robert she said walking past him.  
just know that i know who are jude. the guy said.  
she turned around a walked back over to him.  
jude-who are you and how do know that?  
the guy-i am jay and my sister is your biggest fan.he said jude-what do i have to do for you to keep this quiet?  
emma-kalynn come on we're gonna be late.jude noticed emma giving jay an evil look. this was gonna be a harder assignment than she thought.  
jay-we'll talk about that later kalynn.meet you out front after school?  
jude-fine. she said gojng inside.  
emma- i wouldn't even bother with that one if i were you.he is the worst guy at degrassi.she said.  
jude-really. jude actually wanted to get to know jay better. she sensed that she would have a easier time getting info out of him.


	2. Chapter 3

THE BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S. 

CHAPTER 2.

After school Jude headed out front to meet Jay.and was ambushed by a guy.He ran up to her.smiling the guy-hey new girl i am peter.he said still smile.  
jude-hi peter i am late see ya.she said trying to walk away.  
peter-hey wait.he said almost running to catch up.he said.i just wanted to welcome you and say that if you need...jay pulled up beside her in a hot honda.  
jay-ready kalynn.hey loser.he said to peter.  
peter-whatever. he blushing and walking away.jude leaning down and said. i told i have my own car. she walked away heading for her vintage mustange.jay parked his car and hopped out to follow her.  
jay-sweet ride.he whistled.she unlocked the door and got in.unlocked the other door.  
jude-are you comming in or, not i have plans later and i don't.  
he hopped in stop stop her in mid sentence.they left.emma stay behind the car staring.  
why was this new girl so popular so quickly.and why of all people would she choose.  
jay hogart to drive of with.emma knew she had to get to the bottom of this.

jude-so what do you want?  
jay-way to get to the point.I want you to meet my lil sister rebecca. she is sick and wants to meet you so much.  
jude-what's matter with her?jude asked concerned.  
jay-she has cancer and is dying ok.but don't tell any who i want anyone's fake pity for her including your's.  
jude-so where are we heading?she said almost in tears.  
jay-where ever we need to go to get your guitar.you gonna play music just for her.her favorite song is waste my time.jude headed for the studio. she was gonna make this good.  
when they arrived she got out of the car.  
jude-stay here i have surprise for your sister.  
jay-ok but make it fast.  
jude went inside.tommy looked shocked to see her there.  
tommy-why are you here don't you cheerleading or, something?  
jude-funny where is shay?  
tommy-in the kitchen why?  
jude-i need him to come with me.i need to put a personal concert in the home of a lil girl dying of cancer's house.jude was crying at this point she couldn't help it.  
tommy-i am sorry jude i know all this stuff is hard on you.he said putting his arms around her.  
jude-i have to go she breaking the hug.see ya later eight good for you.  
he didn't get a chance to answer.she headed into the kitchen.shay was chatting with a girl.  
jude-shay i need you.  
shay-how long have i been waiting to hear you say that.he said turning around.  
are you ok?your crying.  
jude-i am fine. i need you to come with me.  
shay-anywhere answered.he followed her out.she went to the studio and grabbed her guitar.  
a went outside with him on her heels.she opened the door to the car and leaned the set up so he could get in.closed the door and started off not saying a word.  
shay-so what this all about and who's the guy?  
jude-this is jay and we are putting on a concert for his lil sister rebecca.  
jay-omg god your shay.the shay my sister is gonna be so happy.he smiled he looked so cute smiling jude thought.she only hoped her and shay made his sister just as happy.  
they road on in silence.only jay giving her directions.when they arrived jay told them to wait outside and he would call them in when becky was ready.he went inside after getting jude's cell number.  
they waiting in silence.finally about five minutes later her cell rang.  
jude opened the front door and they entered the house.there was a thin,pale lil girl sitting on the sofa next jay.  
jay-becks this is jude harrison and shay.  
becca-omg my god.omg.omg!  
i am your biggest fan jude i swear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and shay i have all your cd's.she said excitedly.  
jude- i am your biggest fan becca.and we are here to show you how we love you to.jude said smiling.  
becca-jay said the you would come but,i didn't believe him.but then you came.she hugged jude very tightly.just then with this lil girls arms around her jude realized that she could make difference in this world.  
jude-now we're going to sing just for you becca. jude said picking her guitar.  
shay and her sang waste my time to bacca.becca cried from happiness and sang along now every word even shay's part.after they were done.jude sat down next to becca. and handed her the guitar.  
jude-here this for you.to remeber me by.shay took his hat off and placed on top of the guitar.  
shay-and this is from me becca.this is best concert date i ever played.  
becca-this is happiest day of my life.  
jude/shay-mine to.they were both smiling with tears on their cheeks.  
after jay put the guitar and hat away for becky. they played some board games.  
and watched becky's favorite.becky was ready for a nap.she had,had a big day.  
jude and shay followed her upstairs and tucked her in.jude had to stop herself from crying more as she watch the ten year old lil girl remove her wig. this lil girl had resigned her self that she was gonna die.jude didn't think she had that kind of strenght.she whined and cried over tommy and all kind of stuff that didn't matter after all these years jude was finally comming out of the bubble she was born into.  
they went downstairs to be greeted by jay.  
jay-thank you so much.he said hugging jude.and shaking shay's hand.  
emma had to be wrong about this guy or, she just didn't really know him.  
jude- i will be back. tell becky that.she headed to the door, but on your end i need something.  
jay-what?  
jude-i need to know about jt yorke. that's why i am degrassi.  
jay-talk to mr.simpson. he can help you.  
jude-thanks. they left.


	3. Chapter 4

THE BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S 

CHAPTER 3

At eight Jude was ready for her date sitting on the sofa waiting for Tommy to come.Eight fifteen still no Tommy.Finally the door bell rang.She opened it right away it was Tommy.He looked so upset.  
jude-what's that matter?  
tommy-i had a long day.he said shortly.so are going out or what?  
he walked to the door.  
jude-yeah.she said following him quickly.They got into his car.A sweet porshia.  
It is black with a black leather interior.He drove quietly Jude knew something was bothering him.  
jude-tommy what's wrong tell me.I can't be around you when your like this.  
tommy-what did you do today?he asked with anger in his voice.  
jude-I went to school.  
tommy-no after school.he said with a smirk.  
jude-i played a few song and a board game with a little girl dying of cancer.  
tommy-and shay,and her brother.  
jude-WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME!!!!!! she yelled.stop the car.  
tommy-no you on my time.  
jude-STOP THE CAR I WOULD RATHER WALK THAN BE NEAR YOU!she looked at him in disgust.He stopped the car.  
tommy-jude why are you being like this.  
jude-what do you mean me.I am being fine you are following when I already told you what I was doing.And calling me a liar and, I am messed up?  
tommy-Jude I didn't follow you Shay told me that you were flirting with um Jay. That girls brother and you said you were gonna go back over there.  
jude-yeah, I wanted to see becky agian. Is that a crime? God she is the greatest person I have ever met ok?She is dying and still the sweetest most hopefull person I have ever met.She was crying now.  
tommy-Jude I just don't wan to lose you to a kid is all.Her brother I mean.  
jude-I understand tommy but, you should know that I love and no one will stop that ok?she leaned over and kissed him.  
tommy-I love you too baby.It just that sometimes I get crazy jealous of other guys being around you.I just care about you and,I don't want to lose you to a younger guy.  
jude-I understand.Tommy I am hungry let's go.He started up the car.  
they went the restaraunt italian of course.Tommy go anywhere for good italian food.They ate until they were stuffed.Is was a good date.  
they went back to his place under this permice that they gonna watch a movie.They ended up making out on the sofa for a couple of hours.For a few minutes there she thought about going all the way.Than changed her mind when she thought of how crazy he got earlier.She finally broke away when it started to get to serious.  
jude-Tommy I am ready to go home I have to go to school in the morning.  
tommy-yeah your right.Let me get that autograph for your friend before we go.She signed the poster of her he held out.  
jude-so your coming for lunch tommorrow?  
tommy-of course.I told your friends I would be there.And I have to get Sean's autograph to him. he smiled.  
jude-in that case can you bring me some chinese.please.she pleaded.  
tommy-ok I promise.They went outside to his car and he took her home.  
when they pulled up in front of her house he kissed her goodnight and she hopped out.she walk up to the front door and took out her key.Tommy already left.When someone walked out of the shadows.At first was scared than she realized it was one of the teachers at Degrassi.  
Jude I needed to tell you...he said.  
jude-wait a minute you know who I am?  
teacher-yes I am Mr. Simpson Emma's stepdad.Degrassi teacher.  
Miss H told me who you were and to help you along with your job.  
So here's the tapes of JT Yorke that we combined to make his tribute video.I thought you might be able to use them to get an idea of who his was.  
jude-thank you Mr.Simpson. she said taking the tapes.  
Mr. Simpson-and be carefull jude I found you on the student data base. and so can other students.he said walking to his car.She went inside and went to bed.

Her alarm clock went off in the morning.She smack the snoze button.She finally woke up and it already seven thirty.She was gonna be late her second day great.way to be a prima donna she thought to herself.She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a rock tee that was on her floor.She brushed her hair into a ponytail and left for school.She went to her locker put her stuff inside and,took out her books.She sat in homeroom with her head on her desk until a total hottie walk through the door.He handed the teacher a slip of paper.  
mrs. collins-welcome back craig.  
craig-thanks miss c.He walked over to a set and sank down into it.  
He smiled at jude.After class was over she approached him.  
jude-hi i am kalynn.she said putting hand out.  
craig-craig manning nice to meet shirt.he shook her hand.  
She walked to next class leaving him there staring after her.Jude slept through most of her classes until lunch.She headed for the caf and sat down at emma's table same group there as before.they were chatting.  
manny-i can't believe craig has the nerve to come back here after what he pulled.  
emma-i know what a jerk.speaking of the jerk here he comes.  
craig was headed their way followed by tommy.jude motioned tommy to join her.Not realizing that craig thought she meant him.They both came over.  
This was gonna be bad.craig got there first.  
craig-hey kalynn,manny,emma,sean whats up?  
tommy-hey guys.he said as he pulled a seat next to jude.craig face fell a little.  
who are you guy?  
craig-craig manning.aren't you little tommy q from boyz attack?  
tommy-yeah and now i am a producer.  
craig-cool man i meant no disrespect.kalynn talk to you later.  
tommy gave jude a look that meant can you please stop with the guys.  
sean-did you get my autograph man?  
tommy-sure did on a poster.he handed the poster to sean.sean rolled it out.  
sean-cool man.way cool thank her for me would you?  
tommy-no problem.  
emma-whispered-kalynn whats up first jay now craig.what are you doing trying to work your way through Degrassi worst males.  
jude-no I just said hi to craig and jay was bothering me.  
emma-are you sure? cuz jay is coming over.  
jay-hey kalynn becca say thanks. he said putting hand on her shoulder.  
he kissed her on the cheek.Tommy stood up and turned around to face Jay.  
tommy-you get away from my girl. he said with alot of anger in his voice.  
jay-man i was just thanking her.  
tommy-JUDE I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT OK ACT LIKE A WOMAN AND BE HONEST WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS GUY???????? he yelled.He realized what he had just done.  
emma-what did you just say?your jude harrison?why are you here?  
jude-tommy? she said with tears running down her face.why did you do that?she cried harder.  
manny-it's fine I already knew I just didn't sat anything.  
emma-not helping manny.everyone in the caf was silent and staring.  
jude-what do I not have the right to an education just like the rest of you?  
tommy-jude come on it's over.  
jude-no i am not leaving. she said sitting down and grabbing the bag of chinese he brought.she began to eat as if nothing had happened.tommy was shocked at this jude was the queen of over reacting.he sat down.  
He started eat her lunch.  
sean-so you autographed this.he said motioning to the poster.she nodded her I am eating lunch with Jude Harrison. this so cool I can't believe it.he said with a smile. that was the first smile jude saw him crack.  
manny-yeah i am huge fan. i just didn't want to say so before.she said blushing.  
emma-she has both your cd's and your posters all over her walls.and she made me wait in line all night for tickets to your concert.  
jude-thanks you guys but please just treat me normal.I really want to fit in here.  
they all went on eating.  
tommy-jude what is up with all guys? I thought we were serious.  
jude-we are serious. I love you tommy you know that.they are just friends.  
tommy-I'm sorry baby. sometimes i just get upset is all.  
they kissed right there in the caf.  
manny-are you guy's coco bananas.we are at school.  
tommy/jude-sorry.they broke apart.the rest of school was pretty run of the mill except being asked for autographes all day.  
After school she went home to watch the videos of JT. as she watched the young boy on screen grow in a young man through the videos she cried.he was dead what a waste he seemed so sweet and kind why would anyone want to hurt him.let alone stab him.she was angry.  
why him?what was this about? just then she heard a knock at the door.  
she answered it and a girl she didn't even know was standing there.  
jude-can i help you?jude asked.  
girl-hi i am Liberty.I go to Degrassi.and Mr simpson sent me over.  
jude-why?  
liberty-he thought i could help you understand JT.I was his girlfriend once and we had a child.  
jude-come on in.jude said leading the way to the living room.they sat down and jude shut off the tv.  
liberty-i would have thought jude harrison would have a huge manison.  
jude-this is my family home.i don't like change.  
liberty-where is your family.  
jude took a deep breath-long story short. my parents are divorced my mom is in europe with her new husband my dad is his girlfriends, and my sister is always at work or school.so i pretty much stay on my own.  
liberty-wow so thats cool.what do you want to know about JT?  
jude-anything your willing to tell me.  
liberty started to talk about JT everythin about him from there child to there first kiss.  
jude-this is great stuff thank you liberty.  
liberty-it was just good to get it all out.i guess i just needed a stranger to tell it all to.degrassi is kinda close knit you know.  
jude-yeah i noticed everyone know everyone.i like talkin to you to liberty i feel like you are talking to me and not jude harrison instant star. it's great.


	4. Chapter 5

THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS. 

CHAPTER 4.

When Liberty finally left.Jude felt like she had made a new best friend.She liked Liberty so much she was sweet and kind and, most of she was unlike any teen jude had ever met.She feel in love and didn't stop loving the same guy she loved him even in death.that was the kind of love Jude wanted for herself. but she was starting to question wether or, not tommy was that special guy.I mean the way he had been acting lately was terrible. he was behaving like lil boy who only wanted to get his way.Just then the front door slammed agianst the wall.Sadie falling in the door,laughing.Jude walked over to her.she was a mess her hair was matted to her face.her makeup was smeared and she stunk of liqour.  
jude-sadie where were? its a school night.jude said in her most motherly voice.  
sadie-i dropped out of school weeks ago.she slurred jude shook her head think she must have miss hear her sister.  
jude-what did you say?  
sadie-whhhhhhhat areeee yyyou deaffff i dropped outttttttttttttt.  
jude-come on lets get you to bed i think you need to sleep it off sades.jude helped sadie up and half dragged her upstairs.when she finally got sadie to bed.she looked down at her not believing that her sister had said she wouldn't do that was the thought that she kept in her head as she went to bed herself.  
the next day was easier with the students not borthering her as much and liberty, emma, manny and , sean at her side whole.but she still mostly slept through class.she had,had some long nights lately, and even longer days.when lunch came around she hurried to the caf to get some caffiene in her.after downing two whole coke's she was much more awake.craig approached her in the lunch line.  
craig-so your jude harrison huh?  
jude-i guess so. but sometimes i wonder.she said with a shy smile this guy was really hot in that totally rock star way.  
craig-i read in a magazine that you are dating tom quincy is that true?  
jude-yeah it is and, before you ask yes i date shay and speiderman, and my best friend jamie andrews.and shay dumped me for eden and jamie and speid both dumped me because tommy is a jealous jerk who can not stand to see me with anyone else.she said with a frown.  
craig-who i didn't i mean wow! he said rubbing his head and flashing a sweet smile.  
jude-and tommy dated my sister before me but, after he kissed me and told me to forget about it.she said.  
craig-wow i was just asking because i wanted to make sure that you we're off limits but, it does sound like you will be for long.and i enjoy a challenage.he said with a smile. he walk away when he saw emma and manny coming my way.  
i got my food and went to sit down. tommy was already there. i sat down next to him.he handed me a bag and i slide my tray over to him.stuff like this was why i loved him so much he had got up early to cook for me.i took the tupperware contianers out and began to eat the beautiful italian lasange he had amde just for me.i looked at him lovingly.  
knowing he all mine all the time kept me togther what was i thinking earlier talking bad to another guy about him.i loved him so much.  
tommy-i love you too baby.  
jude- oh did i say that out loud?  
emma-say what?she said looking up.  
tommy-nothing. he said looking deep in to her eyes.she thought i could drown in those eyes.i can't wait get back in the studio. to record the hit you are writing about degrassi.he said. that snapped her back into reality. she hadn't written one word yet. she knew she had to get to work but, she was having so much fun.  
jude-yeah me too. do you have any idea what is going on with sades?  
tommy-you quiting school and going on benders? nah i have no clue.  
jude- how come you knew all that and, i didn't find out till last night?  
tommy-you don't talk to her your to busy with your own life.he said with a duh look on his face.she picked up a fry and hit him with it.  
tommy-hey!  
jude-well you don't need to be eating this stuff anyway you are getting fat!she said laughing and hit him with another fry.  
tommy-no i am not.he said looking shocked.manny am i fat?  
manny-no. not really. she said following along with jude and hitting him with a fry.  
tommy-oh funny girls real funny. he said throwing fries at them both.  
jude-awww you know i love you chubby wubbly.she said wrapping her arms around his kneck.  
tommy-you better believe it girl.he said rubbing her nose with his.  
sean-don't make me get the hose agian you two.they broken apart and went back to eating.after jude walked tommy out and kissed him goodbye and watch the porshia roll away.she walked back into school.afternoon sleeping agian.  
liberty asked her to go to the Dot afterschool.so they met up and went.  
liberty-so your writing a song about JT?  
jude-yeah to perform at the benefit. it was my idea to write and orginial song just for this.i wanna raise a lot of money for the cause.  
liberty-whats the cause?  
jude-you really don't know?liberty shook her head.it's Jt Yorke youg mothers and father foundion.to help young parents raise there children while going to highschool and college.  
liberty-really. she said in tears.jt would love that.its just a sad that it took his death for something to be done.she cried harder.  
jude-lib it's ok. i am sorry i upset you.she said rubbing liberties back.  
liberty-i am sorry it's just that if there had been something like this i would have a baby and no jt.did i tell you he died on my birthday?  
jude was stunned. she didn't know what to say.jude-omg i am sorry.  
i didn't know.after jude dropped liberty off at home she went home herself.  
she went on the house and put on another video.when suddenly it came to her what she would do for jt.

flash back-earlier that day in the car.

liberty-i wish that i had never giving the baby up.he had jt's eyes and smile. if i had him i could see jt every day.crying.

end flash back.

jude was gonna get back baby yorke that was how she would leave her mark on degrassi.  
it would be a long fight but they would win. jude would spend every penny she had supporting liberty and the baby.she grabbed cell and went to work.by five that night she was passed out on the couch.she awoke to the door slamming.she rubbed her eyes to see sadie slumped down on the floor behind the door.jude jumped up and ran to her side.  
jude-sades what the matter?  
sadie-i can't believe it. it can't be true can it jude? tell me it's not true. she sobbed.  
jude-what is it sades? i know we can work it out.she trying to calm he sister. who was a mess.and sadie was never a mess this was really weird.she was always so strong and well hard.  
sades you know you can tell me anything and i help you.  
sadie-shook her head-not this jude no one can help me.know can save me.  
she sobbed uncontrolably now.i made a huge mistake and this no one can save me. i fucked up jude do you understand that you and all your money can't save me ok so leave me alone.jude stood up looking stunned had she really said that? i would do anything to save her anything at all.  
sadie-i am pregnant and the dad does care about me.ok you happy i said it.  
jude-who is the father.sadie just laughed.she looked insane.her eyes were glossy and her face was red.  
sadie- what if i said it was your precious tommy's baby would that pity off your face.she laughed.jude couldn't control herself she slapped sadie across the face.  
jude-i hate you.she said walking away.help yourself how about that.she yelled.tears streaking her face.  
she ran outside and got her car and drove away with sadie running after her.  
she went to tommy's house at beat on the door.when he answered with a smile she just stared at him.  
tommy-whats wrong.he tried to hug her.  
jude-what the hell did you do my sister.god tommy how many times do you have shoot me down. i thought you were better than that.then the tears came.she slapped him once hard. it felt good so she kept slapping him over and over.i hate you. it's over don't call me and don't talk to me. to me you are dead. she said with no emotion in her voice.she walked half way down the walk and turned around. and you can pick your slut up i want her out of sight.with that she walked away while he recovered himself and came after her.she looked in rear mirror at his red face as she drove away not knowing where she was going.  
to her surprise she found herself in front of liberty's house.  
she needed someone to talk to that would judge her.she headed for the house when she heard a familar voice call her name from across the street.ahe turned to see it was craig motioning for her to come over.she crossed the street.when she got closer his smiled faded to a look of concern.  
craig-whats the matter?  
jude-it does matter.she kissed him.he pushed her away.what's the matter you like me right?she looked mad.  
craig-yeah but.  
jude-than whats the problem? she said kissing him agian.this time he kissed her back.  
meanwhile tommy called sadie. she answered.  
sadie-hello?  
tommy-what the hell did you tell her and where she?  
sadie- i was mad at her for being such a prima donna so i told her my baby was yours.  
tommy-are you kidding that what this all about.why would you do that she dumped me and kicked my ass.he hung up and made some calls to her new friends and liberty said she wasn't there but her car was out front.  
and craig manning lived across the street.tommy rushed out of the house knowing what jude was doing. if they were as alike as he thought he'd better hurry if he wasn't already to late.


	5. Chapter 6

THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS 

CHAPTER 5

Jude kissed Craig long and hard.she was gonna get Tommy for what he did to her.he hurt her and it was his turn to feel the burn.  
she thought as she kissed him long and hard.Right on time she thought as she saw tommy's porshia pull up out front.perfect she thought.tommy walked up to the

house and knocked on the.a few seconds later craig opened the door he was very flushed.and breathing hard jude wasn't even letting the kid come up for air.  
craig-can i help you man?tommy attempted to peek around craig to see jude.with no luck.tommy-i am here to get jude so just sent her out.i don't want to hear the she's not heres or the we weren't doing anything. because i know better than that ok.tell her i want her out here now her sister wants to tell her something.  
with that jude popped up behind craig.  
jude- what does she want to tell be huh? that i was adopted or my dad was cheating and the child was me what? what else worse could happen to day.  
sadie-i lied the baby is darius's ok.i was just mad at you for being so perfect.  
jude would never drop out of shool.jude would never get pregnant by her boss.  
jude would never do anything wrong sadie yelled.  
jude-is that really how you feel sadie? would you really do anything to hurt me?  
sadie-no jude i wouldn't do anything. i am so sorry my emotions are out whack i just didn't want be alone in pain. i am sorry. i love you jude. she said reaching out to huge jude.  
jude-i am not ready to be close to you sadie. you and your lies almost destoried

my relationship.jude said taken a step way from sadie.  
tommy-no jude your immaturity and unwillingness to listen.you really hurt me jude. and this time it was for no reason at all.i am truely hurt that you didn't trust me more than that.  
sadie-and what exactly have you done in the past that would cause us to trust you?  
jude-i love him and that should be enough for me. she said charging toward tommy she wrapped her arms around tommy. kissing him and whispering how much she loved him and how sorry she was in his ear.  
sadie smiled but she still had a big problem and that was that she was pregnant and didn't have the nerve or the willingness to tell the father.  
it was just embrassing she had gotten pregnant off a one night stand.where both parties were drunk and proctection was used. he wouldn't believe her. he would think she was making stuff up to get money or, worse he would think that she was blaming him cuz he is rich.  
jude-i will tell him.  
sadie-no that is not right.  
tommy-well i will kill him if he hurts you.  
sadie-no you can't it my life.she walked away.taking a walk by herself she wondered what she had done wrong in this life to deserve all this.Sadie was miserable what was she gonna do.she knew she couldn't tell d flashes of the terrible seen. that would terrible. no she wouldn't tell him she would handle this herself.she walked slowly back to jude's friend's house.she saw tommy and jude standing by the cars waiting for her with jude's new friend.  
she looked like a nice enough girl.sadie approached after standing there just staring at them for a minute.  
jude-sadie i am so glad you came back.let us help you.  
sadie-i made up my mind jude.i am gonna get rid of it.she said with a tear slipping slowly down her cheek.  
jude-sades you know how i feel about that.jude said with passion in her voice.  
sadie-i know jude but, i have to do what's best for me ok? i am ready to go home.she said sadly.  
liberty-sadie i know you don't know me. but i was in a similar situation.  
my father of baby died and i had given our baby up for adoption.and not a day goes by that i don't wish i could have him back.both of them and,  
right before jt died i told him how much i loved him. and will never regret it ever even though he had a new girlfriend.because you can never know for sure what is going through a guy's head.for instance in me case.i found out later that when jt died his was on his way to tell me that he loved me too.and he died in my arms that night.she said with tears falling down her checks.  
sadie-thank you liberty. i think that you might be right.she said finally feeling like a weight was lefted off her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 7

the best of both world's 

chapter 6

Sadie had said that she was not gonna get an abortion but, a few days later. she made an appointment at the women's clinic.  
she was going to go through with her original descision. she was going to make this problem go away tommorrow.

meanwhile.jude was at school in the music room with craig.  
he was playing the piano with she was singing trying to get her new song right.

you flew away.so far in the distance.  
your not here anymore.we want you.  
we need you.we love you.  
i here without you jt.  
but you still on my lonely mind.

jude slammed down her lyrics know they were crap. she paced the room trying to think up something better.she was flaking out, she losing it there was just to much going on. she stretched to thin.it was all to hard.  
she tossed her guitar across the room. she couldn't do this craig wasn't her muse. her perfect helper was at the studio.and she couldn't just leave school and go there. she needed tommy's help on this one.  
craig-jude are you ok?  
jude-do i look ok? she said with more anger than intended.he got up and slammed the keyboard closed.  
craig-forget it. i don't why i volenteered to help you anyway.  
i have all about how tempermental you are and i no longer want to be apart of it.he said heading for door.jude had already worked out her i am sorry plea in her head. she was good at this.  
jude-craig wait.he stopped.i am so sorry. i am just upset. i am trying to make this perfect for jt and i keep messing up.but i need you,you help make this all easier.i mean come on i wouldn't have written anything if it wasn't for you.she took a deep breath and waited for his reaction.it came slowly.  
craig-jude i am glad you feel that way but, i just want you to know that i can not keep dealing with this.if you want me to keep helping you will have to calm down ok and just let it come to you.  
jude-oh craig you the best.she said putting her arms around him mostly to drive home how greatfull she was.-i am so glad that you want to still help me after that.she said with a smile.she smiled because she now knew how to push all his bottons.they went back to practicing.

meanwhile. tommy was in the studio with Karma.  
she was in the booth complaining about the mics,and the back-up band.  
karma-tommy this music is weak and this mic just isn't giving me the right sound.i can't do this.tommy shut the sound off.she looked kinda funny muted. the door opened and kwest came in.  
kwest-tommy did mute karma agian? are you turning click control your life? remeber what happened in that movie.tommy gave him a dirty look.  
tommy-yeah i remeber but, they weren't dealing with karma.he said half smiling.  
kwest-whatever man. i just came in here to aske you what's up with sadie. she won't return my calls and, cancelled all the date we made.  
tommy- dude thats between you and her. and anything i do know i can't tell anyone. relationship conditalatily you know.  
kwest-yeah i guess. just have jude tell sadie i need to talk to her ok?  
tommy-sure man but, things have been weird with me jude.since she starting going to that school.she is acting to hot at times then completely cold like can't stand the sight of me. i don't get her.  
kwest-that women tommy. i thought that you knew that.but what i do know is that jude loves you man. i can't figure out why but, she does. shes probably just going through a tough time. i mean she is at a school where two student's hace died. and she is spending all her time with the other depressed student that are left there.  
tommy-yeah dude i hope your right. he said turning his attention back to karma.

meanwhile.sadie sat on the kitchen floor losing it.she was crying so hard her whole body shook.was it all over.what was the matter with her she couldn't control herself.she got a glass of water.she looked at a bottle of she mom's sleeping pills.was this really what it was coming to?she didn't want to hurt anyone but the choices were all so horrible.she look at the glass of water and the bottle and then back agian.  
she dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered.

meanwhile.jude was getting ready to go home.she was at her locker. she put her books inside and slammed the door. she hurried out to her car she knew something was wrong but what was it.she headed home.  
she walked in the door greeted by silence.she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.she saw a glass shattered on the floor and sadie on the floor rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees.jude knew she had to do something to help her sister.  
jude-sadie get up now.sadie stood without a word.and walked over the glass.jude knew then there maybe not help sadie. she had lost her mind.  
jude put an arm around her and guided her to the couch in the livingroom.  
jude realized then that sadie's feet were bleeding.she sat sadie down and went to get the first aid kit. she knew sadie needed a hospital.  
at jude would get her there but, first she needed to understand what was really going on.she really hadn't questioned sadie on how and,why she carrying darius mills child.when was done fixing sadie's feet she sat down next her.  
jude-sades i need to know something?  
sadie-what? sadie was after jude had spotted the pill bottle on the counter.  
jude-i want to know what happened how did you get pregnant by d?  
sadie-we were working late and had dinner.and i guess the was to much camplain or, something cuz next thing i knew we were making out. and then having sex.and then a little while later i found out i was pregnant.  
she said. and for some reason now that she had gotten it all out.  
it was so easy the explain to jude.than why would it be so hard to tell d.jude decided that she would tell darius the next day.she went to order some food for her and sadie.she found a note on the pad next to the phone.it was an appointment for the following day at 10 am.  
jude thought it was good time to get d and sadie to work things out.  
jude went back in to the living room.


	7. Chapter 8

the best of both world's 

chapter 6

Sadie had said that she was not gonna get an abortion but, a few days later. she made an appointment at the women's clinic.  
she was going to go through with her original descision. she was going to make this problem go away tommorrow.

meanwhile.jude was at school in the music room with craig.  
he was playing the piano with she was singing trying to get her new song right.

you flew away.so far in the distance.  
your not here anymore.we want you.  
we need you.we love you.  
i here without you jt.  
but you still on my lonely mind.

jude slammed down her lyrics know they were crap. she paced the room trying to think up something better.she was flaking out, she losing it there was just to much going on. she stretched to thin.it was all to hard.  
she tossed her guitar across the room. she couldn't do this craig wasn't her muse. her perfect helper was at the studio.and she couldn't just leave school and go there. she needed tommy's help on this one.  
craig-jude are you ok?  
jude-do i look ok? she said with more anger than intended.he got up and slammed the keyboard closed.  
craig-forget it. i don't why i volenteered to help you anyway.  
i have all about how tempermental you are and i no longer want to be apart of it.he said heading for door.jude had already worked out her i am sorry plea in her head. she was good at this.  
jude-craig wait.he stopped.i am so sorry. i am just upset. i am trying to make this perfect for jt and i keep messing up.but i need you,you help make this all easier.i mean come on i wouldn't have written anything if it wasn't for you.she took a deep breath and waited for his reaction.it came slowly.  
craig-jude i am glad you feel that way but, i just want you to know that i can not keep dealing with this.if you want me to keep helping you will have to calm down ok and just let it come to you.  
jude-oh craig you the best.she said putting her arms around him mostly to drive home how greatfull she was.-i am so glad that you want to still help me after that.she said with a smile.she smiled because she now knew how to push all his bottons.they went back to practicing.

meanwhile. tommy was in the studio with Karma.  
she was in the booth complaining about the mics,and the back-up band.  
karma-tommy this music is weak and this mic just isn't giving me the right sound.i can't do this.tommy shut the sound off.she looked kinda funny muted. the door opened and kwest came in.  
kwest-tommy did mute karma agian? are you turning click control your life? remeber what happened in that movie.tommy gave him a dirty look.  
tommy-yeah i remeber but, they weren't dealing with karma.he said half smiling.  
kwest-whatever man. i just came in here to aske you what's up with sadie. she won't return my calls and, cancelled all the date we made.  
tommy- dude thats between you and her. and anything i do know i can't tell anyone. relationship conditalatily you know.  
kwest-yeah i guess. just have jude tell sadie i need to talk to her ok?  
tommy-sure man but, things have been weird with me jude.since she starting going to that school.she is acting to hot at times then completely cold like can't stand the sight of me. i don't get her.  
kwest-that women tommy. i thought that you knew that.but what i do know is that jude loves you man. i can't figure out why but, she does. shes probably just going through a tough time. i mean she is at a school where two student's hace died. and she is spending all her time with the other depressed student that are left there.  
tommy-yeah dude i hope your right. he said turning his attention back to karma.

meanwhile.sadie sat on the kitchen floor losing it.she was crying so hard her whole body shook.was it all over.what was the matter with her she couldn't control herself.she got a glass of water.she looked at a bottle of she mom's sleeping pills.was this really what it was coming to?she didn't want to hurt anyone but the choices were all so horrible.she look at the glass of water and the bottle and then back agian.  
she dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered.

meanwhile.jude was getting ready to go home.she was at her locker. she put her books inside and slammed the door. she hurried out to her car she knew something was wrong but what was it.she headed home.  
she walked in the door greeted by silence.she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.she saw a glass shattered on the floor and sadie on the floor rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees.jude knew she had to do something to help her sister.  
jude-sadie get up now.sadie stood without a word.and walked over the glass.jude knew then there maybe not help sadie. she had lost her mind.  
jude put an arm around her and guided her to the couch in the livingroom.  
jude realized then that sadie's feet were bleeding.she sat sadie down and went to get the first aid kit. she knew sadie needed a hospital.  
at jude would get her there but, first she needed to understand what was really going on.she really hadn't questioned sadie on how and,why she carrying darius mills child.when was done fixing sadie's feet she sat down next her.  
jude-sades i need to know something?  
sadie-what? sadie was after jude had spotted the pill bottle on the counter.  
jude-i want to know what happened how did you get pregnant by d?  
sadie-we were working late and had dinner.and i guess the was to much camplain or, something cuz next thing i knew we were making out. and then having sex.and then a little while later i found out i was pregnant.  
she said. and for some reason now that she had gotten it all out.  
it was so easy the explain to jude.than why would it be so hard to tell d.jude decided that she would tell darius the next day.she went to order some food for her and sadie.she found a note on the pad next to the phone.it was an appointment for the following day at 10 am.  
jude thought it was good time to get d and sadie to work things out.  
jude went back in to the living room.


	8. Chapter 9

BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S 

CHAPTER 7

AT 9 AM sadie woke up. She got dressed and headed out to her car.she was ready for her appointment at the women's clinic.to she pulled out of driveway and headed off.

Meanwhile. Jude wasn't at school. she was at g-major.she burst into daruis's office.  
jude-D I need to talk to you!  
darius- I am in a meeting Jude. he said motioning to the two men and tommy that were sitting in front of his desk.  
jude-I am sorry but, there is something important I need to tell you.  
can you please come outside with me for just a minute?  
darius-excuse me for just a minute gentlemen? I will be right back.  
he followed jude outside.he said-what is the problem? why aren't you at school?  
jude-there is a huge problem that I need you to help me solve.  
darius-what is problem? he said softening.  
jude-sadie is pregnant and, it's yours.  
darius-What?  
jude-You heard me it true. she is at the women's clinic right now and, I think she about to make a huge mistake.she said almost in a whisper.  
Darius-You mean abortion? he said. with pained look on his face.  
jude-I am agianst abortion.my friends and I tried to convince her this is wrong. I think that you will have to be the one that stops her.  
darius-but how can i?He said looking confused.  
jude-come with me.she said heading for the door.He followed her not sure what he was doing.They got in her car and headed off to the clinic.  
jude-i can't believe your in my car.she said darius-Me either. But I also never excepted to be in your car going to the women's clinic with you to stop your sister from having an abortion with my baby.So all in all it a weird day all around.  
he said with an odd smile.  
jude-I guess your right.It's not much farther.she said.keeping her eyes on the road and attempting to hide a tear that was falling down her cheek.she was so happy if darius would walk out on a meeting he must care about sadie right?  
darius-jude I want you to know that I think your sister is a special girl.And that I would never do anything to hurt her.And if I had known about this it would have never came to this.She could have told me. I wouldn't have done any of those messed up things guy's do.I would have respected any decision she made regarding our child including if she wanted some else to help her raise it.I know about her and kwest and I would done my best to help her with that sitution.he said taking a deep breath to keep the tears from comming.  
jude-D I never all this about you.At first I have to honest I was asking myself what Sadie was thinking.You have always seemed like a cold and uncaring person and, I never pictured Sadie with someone like that.  
But now I see what see saw in you.jude said.so happy that sadie was a better judge of character than her.  
darius-well I don't know all about that.I think three bottles of whine she had made me much more charming than I am.he said. Jude laughed at this.a mental picture of D acting all don wuan in her head made her laugh harder.  
They pulled into the parking alot of the women's clinic parked.  
and just sat there for a minute mentally prepare themselves for what might happen.Darius was the first to get out and Jude quickly followed him inside.He hurried to the desk.  
reciptionist-can I help you.she said her voice cheerfull.  
Darius-yes we are here for sadie harrison.the nurse looked sadie up in her computer.  
nurse-she has alreay went to the back.sorry. she said with a little frown.  
jude-this is the baby's father and she is my sister we need to see her now.  
jude said in the most grown up and demanding she could.  
nurse-i am sorry.she said anger in her voice.darius flashed a roll of bills.  
darius-what do you say now?she snached a fifty and said.right this way.  
she led them to a room marked 21 and,opened the door.  
nurse-miss harrison you have some visitors.  
sadie-who?  
nurse-your sister and the father of your baby.the nurse answered.  
jude-sadie i.  
sadie-jude what did you do?she crossed her arms as she sat on the hospital bed in a blue spotted gown.  
darius-she did the right thing.sadie what were thinking?didn't you think that i had a right to know i had a child before you got rid of it?  
sadie looked down and said-i didn't think you would believe me.  
darius-i thought you knew me better than that sades.i am not a kid.  
i am grown man who takes responibliaty for his actions.i will help you in anyway i can i promise.sadie eyes had become clouded over with tears.  
sadie-really,but what about kwest i will have to tell him about what happened.i love him and i don't want to hurt him over one night of.  
...um to much to drink.i just want this all to go away.she sobbed.  
darius-if you really know kwest you know he will understand.you made a mistake you are human after all.  
sadie-that just it.I don't wanna spend the rest of my life thinking my child is a mistake.children are mistakes,they are just unplanned.  
she said looking at jude who was an unplanned pregnancey for their parents.-i mean look at jude she was unplanned and, what would i have done without her? sadie said crying only a little now.  
jude-thank you sadie i love you to.she said blowing her sister a kiss.  
she was in tears now as well.  
darius-sadie I will do anything you want just don't kill this baby.  
what if its another jude and will bring nothing but happiness to this world? and you take it away before it gets the chance?how will you live with yourself?he said taking a deep breath and waiting for her reaction.she just sat there a thoughtfull look on her face.as if she was considering all the information given.finally she looked back at them.  
sadie-you are right but, i am holding you to all your promises.your gonna help me all the way through this.i would never keep another jude from the world.she rubbed her still flat tummy.-you never know this baby could do anything.darius burst into a smile and hugged sadie.  
she smiled at jude over his shoulder mouthing thank you.jude mouthed your welcome and,quietly left the room.one problem down and countless others to go she thought.she sat down on a orange plastic chair and,  
started to work on song lyrics. she came up with this...

without you.

I miss you.and i need you to be here with me.  
when i was yound i met you and i loved you since then.i finally found that you loved me too.we made our mistakes but we came alright than i got pregnant and you tried your best to help me but i messed uo and theres not a day that goes by that i don't wish i could change it.  
but mistakes are mistakes.and past can't be changes only the future.  
i ruined our future but i hope you still loved.but it was to late like a theif in the god took you from me and i will never stop missing you.but you live on in our child.

it was pretty bad.but that was fine it could only get better.she wanted to write a song about liberty and jt but, it wasn't comming easy to her.  
maybe because she would never know jt and it wasn't her relationship.  
as a matter of fact her relationship was falling apart before her eyes and she was doing nothing to stop it.just then darius and sadie came out of the room bith smiling.they stopped when they saw the look on her face.  
sadie-jude what's wrong?she said looking truely concerned.  
jude-i have to get to the studio right now.i made a mistake and i have fix it right way.she hurried out the door.she gotin the car and sped off for the studio.  
sadie tried to call out to her. she saw that semi but, jude didn't.  
it smashed into the side of judes car with a crunch.sadie ran for her screaming jude's name.there was glass everywhere and a siren in the distance.darius heard someone screaming jude's later he realized it was him.

Jude was rushed to the hospital.sadie and darius were both there waiting for the news.when tommy walked in.  
tommy-what happened where is she?is she going to be alright?  
sadie-she's on surgery and we haven't been informed of her condition.  
sadie eyes were red. she was right there and there was nothing she could do to help jude.tommy sat down and than got up and started pacing.he didn't want his last word to jude to have been."gown up ok if you to be with me decide that once and for all. no more games"  
a few minutes later her friends liberty,manny,emma,sean,jay and,craig walked in.  
liberty-i can't believe this.i was calling her to tell her that i got the papers in the mail about the motion she filed to get my baby back.she said she would call me back and then i heard the crash.omg i am bad luck its me if she never made friends with me she would be ok.  
liberty said.  
sadie-liberty its not your fault she was rushing she said she needed to get to the studio.  
tommy-she was comming to me. i made her feel bad with my childish jealous.  
craig-dude you were right i was scamming on your girl whenever i could but, she rejected me.  
after a while they all sat there in silence waiting for the doctor.  
finally after nine hours the doctor came out.  
doctor-anyone here for jude harrison.  
all-we are.they all stood up.  
doctor-well i am glad to see that she has a lot of people who care about her.because she is gonna need you.she has a long road of recovery ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 10

THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS

CHAPTER 8

She was in the hospital.Her legs were broken and her arm was broken as well.She had a fractor of the left hip as well.threpy was gonna be must and she was gonna be in there for a while.Tommy was freaking out inside but he was trying his best not to show it.  
tommy-thought-oh my god,oh my god,oh my god.what did i cause here what?  
it was my fault for being so whinning.  
nurse-i need someone called tommy to come with me.she said.  
tommy-thats me.he said stepping forward.  
nurse-well come with me please.she said leading the way to the elevator.  
they stepped inside and she pressed the number 8 botton.  
nurse-well,i just wanted to tell you that jude isn't allow to have visitors. i just couldn't deal with her pleading so i promised i would bring you for a minute. she was begging to see you.for hours now actually.  
tommy-really, she was? she wants to see me? i mean she actually wants to see me? i can't believe i mean she was mad at me last time i saw her.  
the nurse didn't say anything to that.the elevator finally got to the floor a and they got off and she led him to judes room in the icu.  
he didn't know things were this bad.he entered the room.  
jude-tommy.she wheezed out.breathing very heavily.  
nurse-now jude i told you to talk as little as possible.you are having a hard time keeping your breath,  
tommy-jude, i am so sorry this all my fault.he said with a tear in the corner of his eye.  
jude-no...wheeze..i just...wheeze...didn't want to go to schoolwheeze coughi am tired.  
tommy-jude hush. it fine.he laughed a lil at the school comment but, kept a straight face.this was a serius sitution jude was hurt really badly.he loved her so much but, if her was gonna cause her pain like this he was just gonna have to get out of her life.  
tommy-jude i was thinking  
jude-wheezetommy don'twheezeplease not right now.  
tommy-i just wanted to tell you how much i love you is all.  
jude-i lovewheezeyou too babe.wheeze.  
tommy-well.  
nurse-it time to go mr.quincey. the doctor is about to make his rounds and you must leave.  
he leaned down and kissed jude on the forhead and, mouthged i love you. and blew her another kiss on the way out the door.he went home after that, he was having a really hard time with all this. he didn't know what to do exactly.  
he really didn't want to hurt her in anyway physically or, mentally. what could he do? he knew his selfishness and, jealous was now gonna change over night.he was going tio cause her more pain in the long run and he knew it.all he could think about was the the good times.her driving lessons, the finish of her first album.her 16,17 and,18 birthday's. when they were trapped in the rehersal space togther and the promises they made to each other what he wasn't sure of was if he was holding up his end of the promises.  
she completely trusted him even though he had made so many mistakes.she still loved him just as he was.he had a hard time seeing what she saw in him but, there must be something there if she saw it.what about when he promised her dad thatr he would never hurt her. that was a lie as well look at what he had done aready.no this wasn't his fault, yes it was.  
there had been alot of changes in there lives but, i just didn't understand what or, why she had done this to herself.  
he had to get this all out to someone or, something.

He went over to Jamie's house to talk to him about all this.jamie opened the door.  
jamie-uh oh what is wrong?  
tommy-i need to talk to you about something really important.  
jamie-come in what's up?he led him inside to the sofa.-sit down tell what's bothering you?  
tommy-i just don't know what to do about all of this me, jude car accident. please help.he said with a sad look on his face.  
jamie-explain please?  
tommy-i don't know what to do is all. she and i. i just don't want to hurt her anymore. i feel that i am the one who is causeing and her problems.  
jamie-so don't hurt her anymore. DUH. jamie said rolling his eyes.  
tommy-it not so simple. you know? i love her but all i seem to do is cause her problems.i am slowly ruining her life.tommy said with his head in his hands. so upset.  
jamie-well i guess you can break up with her. jamie said with a smirk.  
-or you can try to clean up your act if you really care about jude you can change.  
tommy-thanks alot jamie you really put things in to prosetive.he said with a sarcastic look on his face.i mean i don't want to break up with her but i do love her, but there is so much trouble with me and my past.  
i do i love her more than anything i guess your right i should clean up my act and be more mature, and that could save us.  
jamie-love can do anything, i know. jamie said with a very thoughtfull a and upset look on his face.  
tommy-whats the matter? tell me. he said as jamie looked away.  
jamie-i loved her so much. thats all so much.  
tommy-patsy?  
jamie-yes, i love jude as well. and i miss kat so much i loved her i crush everyone i love.  
tommy-well aleast you don't kill everyone you love.he said with a smirk.  
-i gotta go okay, i have to see her.  
he left and rushed to the hospital to see her, but drove carefully cause it wasn't gonna help if he did something stupid and hurt himself.  
when he arrived he hurried to her room. it had been almost a week since he had seen her. he knew she must be doing better. she had called him three times this week.when he entered the room she was sitting up in the bed eating some jello.well mostly stirring it up with a thoughtfull look on her face.he didn't want to break her thoughts and she hadn't noticed him yet. it was strange just standing there watching her. tears started to fall slowly down her face. he couldn't take it. he stepped closer to her.  
tommy-jude i.  
jude-tommy is that really you? she asked so sadly. she wiped the tears with back her hand.  
tommy-of course it is. was there another tommy here? he said trying to lighten the mood.  
jude-no i mean, it just that i dreamed that you came so many times but,  
you never did. she cried. why didn't you call or anything? i missed you i was worried you forgot about me while i was gone. i mean our relationship just started out and, you are just a heartbreaker is all and, i don't want to be the next victim. she said.  
tommy-jude i could never do that to you. i love you. i want to spend the rest of my life with you. your the only person i have ever met that sees the real me. he said with passion in his voice.  
jude-i love you too tommy and, i know you blame yourself for all this and, i just want you to know that it not your fault. i was rushing because i messed up with you. i was acting like a crazy teenager and, i made out with another guy because i thought you did something wrong and it just me acting like physco and not trusting you. will you ever forgive me?  
she said with the classic jude pouty face look.  
tommy-there is nothing to forgive and if you think there is than we are even because i was acting really immature about everything. he said all in one breath. they huged well as best as they could with her in her current condition.  
tommy-i have to go but, i will be back as soon as i can. and i have a surprise for you. he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
jude-ok i will miss you but ok. i will be counting the minutes until you get back.she said with a small smile she didn't want him to go.she thought about how much she loved him as he walked out the door closing it softly behind him.she loved him so much she would follow him to ends of the earth, or anywhere else he might go.she would marry him she would do anything for him anything at all. even if it meant hurting her-  
self in return. but that would hurt him because he loved her as much as she loved him.

cut to sadie.

what was she gonna do about all this.she was pregnant and sure was darius's but she loved kwest as a matter of fact she wanted to marry kwest but, this was really gonna get in the way.what was she gonna do? oh god! she sat there at home on the could doing nothing hoping for the best.she heard a knock at the door. she hopped up and answered the door quickly.she hoped it was kwest.  
tommy-hey sadie. can i come in i need to get somethings.  
sadie-like what?  
tommy-some stuff of jude's okay?  
sadie-fine i guess you finally went to see her? after her and, i calling like a hundred times this past week.  
tommy-yeah, well that was personally okay? he said pushing past her to go upstairs and get the things he needed for jude.  
her grabbed the things he needed and headed back downstairs to leave.  
sadie was sitting on the sofa staring at the table. her cell phone and there home phone were laying on the table.she was staring at them as if she was willing one or, both them to ring.tommy knew already what this was all about. it was she was waiting for kwest to call. and he had no idea she even wanted to talk to him. this was a problem that was sure was weighing on sadie as well as jude. and he could solve this problem.  
tommy-see ya later sades.he said as he walked out the door.  
he flipped open his cell phone on the way out the door and called kwest.  
kwest-hello?  
tommy-call sadie.  
kwest-she doesn't even want to talk to me.  
tommy-i know she does, i was at the house getting some stuff for jude.  
and she was sitting there looking so sad with her cell and home phones on the table like willinf them to ring. dude call her please trust me.  
he closed his phone knowing that his statement had hit the right spot.  
he finished all his shopping for her surprise.


	10. the new chapter

The best of both worlds

chapter 10

* * *

Tommy was working up the nerve to visit Jude in the hospital, he was having a hard time. He knew that she needed him, but he felt like it was all his fault that she was in there. Sadie blamed him, and so did everyone else. But he had his gift for her, and if he to, he would fight his way through the crowd of family, and get to her.

* * *

He went to the hospital, and it was no where near as he thought it would be. They let him straight in. he headed straight to Jude's room, he stood outside, and thought about what might happen if he went in. his thoughts were broken into by Kwest who was on his way into the room himself.

" Hey man, I am so glad that you finally came, she will be so happy to see you."

" You really think so? What I am afraid of is that she like everyone else is blaming me for what happened."

" No way man. Sadie was just a little upset is all. She really didn't mean what she said."

" How is she man? Is she as bad as before?"

" No, she is much better actually. She is getting around a lot better, and she is off the respirator, and most of all she really misses you. She tried to call you, but you never answered, you never answered anyone's calls."

" I know I was being really selfish. I am truly sorry."

" I know, but it's me you should be telling that."

He shook Kwest's hand, and at long last opened the door. Jude was sitting up in the bed, she was propped up on pillows, her long blond hair was cascading down the pillows, she looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been here before, a sudden rush of all the love he felt burst forward. He loved her so much it hurt, he was such an ass. She looked up, and saw him standing in the doorway, the look on her face was a mixture of happiness, and confusion.

* * *

" Are you real? Am I dreaming again? Come here so I can touch you, if you are really Tommy." she said in almost a whisper.

Tommy instantly moved towards her. Her long thin hand stretched out towards him. When he drew close enough her fingers grazed his face.

She gasped. " You are Tommy! Oh my Tommy I missed you so much I can't believe it's you. Sadie said I would never see you again because you were heartless, but I knew she was wrong. You love me don't you Tommy?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

" Of course Jude, there is no one in the world like you. You are the only girl in the world for me." he said, he couldn't help tears come cascading down his cheeks.

" Tommy please don't cry I am not mad at you." she said rubbing his head softly.

" I am sorry I shouldn't be upsetting you Jude." he sobbed. "But I feel like this is all my fault. I am so sorry."

" Why? You didn't do anything wrong." she said softly. " It was all my own fault, I pulled out to fast without checking traffic, I was on my way to you but that wasn't your fault."

" Why were you coming?"

" Because I was wrong for what I did, and I wanted to tell you that."

Suddenly Sadie burst through the door, she looked at Tommy with pure hatred in her eyes.

" Get the hell out of here!" she shrieked.

* * *

For anyone who actually like this story I am so sorry that I haven't posted for so long. I was busy with other stuff. 


End file.
